Untitled
by Lafine
Summary: Shippou now 17 years old, start his own adventure. No update, but could you guys tell me which one better. Shippou/Rin, Shippou/Souten or Shippou/Satsuki pairing


Disclaimer : Nuh uh I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Shippou was walking on the grassy field in relaxed manner. A girl, around 4 years old, was playing in the same field with the human Sesshoumaru always keep by his side, Rin. The girls were happily gathering flowers for whatever purpose that was lost in the mind of the now 17 years old kitsune. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were threatening him to baby-sit the troublemakers with the name Sakura and Rin while the brothers discussed about the Western Land.  
  
I know you must be confused so let me explained it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been in a truce (grudgingly) since Kagome healed Rin when she was attacked with a dangerous disease. Without Kagome and her futuristic medicine, Rin would probably never make it. Rin was attached to Kagome and Inuyasha like she was attached to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, even with his arrogance, superior strength and all, couldn't resist Rin's innocent charm when she asked him to have a truce with Inuyasha. To make it simple, he was sucked into it. Inuyasha has a very happy time teasing his brother about it. Sesshoumaru didn't let it go without much fight, of course.  
  
It's been seven or eight years since we defeated Naraku with Sesshoumaru's help (not so grudgingly this time). Inuyasha, surprisingly enough, proposed to Kagome after the fight was over. He got wound on every inch of his body and he got a hole in his stomach (again). In his bloodied state, he actually managed to say.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" He coughed up blood and fainted before Kagome could get out from her stupefied state.  
  
Two weeks after that, Inuyasha woke up from his coma and was greeted with a joyful Kagome crushing him in her bear hug. Inuyasha fainted again because of the unexpected hug. (His wound opened up again) It's quite a funny scene when I remembered about it now. After Inuyasha was fully recovered, Inuyasha used Shikon no Tama to become human. He and Kagome married in here and her time. They decided to live in Kagome's time, much to my disappointment, but they often came back through the well so I'm not that lonely. Then Sakura was born four years ago. It was a blessing and a curse for me. A blessing because now I have a little sister to play and to protected. A curse because the little devil inherited Inuyasha and Kagome's healthy lungs. Boy, her cry was something that would make the deaf know what sound is. Sango and Miroku were in the same state as Inuyasha and Kagome. Lovey-dopey couple radiated sugary sweetness around them. Shippou felt happy for them but also a little left out. He was a kid after all.  
  
That's the summary for his peaceful and extremely boring life. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken sometimes visit them, and now was one of their regular visit. He sighed. He missed the adventures and the road life. He is a kitsune, a young one at that. The adventurous blood inside him, screamed to him to leave the village and have a journey. But to where? It's been something that always stops him. He got everything here. Nice loving family, friends and a little sister.  
  
His thought was stopped abruptly when someone yanked his tail. Hard. Shippou winced and restrained his urge to curse like Inuyasha. He has grown taller within these years. His red hair was longer and was done like Kouga's ponytail. Moreover, his tail is not bushy anymore. Replacing the cute, bushy tail is a long adult foxtail. Nevertheless, it still hurts a lot when someone yanked on it.  
  
"Big brother." Sakura's hand was still yanking on his tail. "Play with us."  
  
Rin giggled when Shippou unsuccessfully tried to pry the obnoxious girl's fingers from his sensitive tail. She and Shippou had been friends for years. Since Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-niisama had a truce, Sesshoumaru- sama has been visiting Inuyasha and his wife on a regular basis. Even though Sesshoumaru-sama said 'I just want to know how will the idiot end his life.' Rin knew that he cared for his half-brother. With those short visits, she became quick friend with Shippou who was in the same age as her. When she knew Kagome-neesama gave birth to little Sakura, it was one of the happiest time in her life.  
  
She and her master visited the happy couple when little Sakura was two weeks old. I believe Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to see his niece too. When she held the little baby, there was a feeling bloomed in her chest. She wanted to have a baby like Sakura too, but how? She didn't know anything about mating back there. She asked her master about from where a baby came from and Sesshoumaru-sama got all pale and stiff. Her giggle turned into a full- blown laugh.  
  
"Oi, Rin. Why you laugh like that?" Shippou curiously asked. He put Sakura on his shoulder. The little girl was now yanking the long ponytail happily.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I remember when I asked Sesshoumaru-sama from where baby came from. It's always funny whenever I remember it."  
  
Shippou grinned. He remembered that time clearly. Hey, when a powerful youkai like Sesshoumaru got tongue-tied and start sputtering, trying to explain the process of mating to an innocent kid, it's a memory worth to be remembered.  
  
"Yeah, it was funny. I remember he beat Inuyasha and Miroku severely when they laughed."  
  
Rin giggled again.  
  
"So anyway, are you guys finished collecting those flowers? I want to go back to Kaede's hut. I'm starving."  
  
Little Sakura pouted from her position. "Aaaaww big brother, Sakura still want to play."  
  
Shippou walked with Rin beside him on the path leading to Kaede's hut. He switched Sakura's position from his left shoulder to his right.  
  
"We'll play later, Sakura. Kagome would want you to eat your lunch, kiddo. She will fried me if she knows I don't give her daughter proper meal."  
  
"But Sakura not hungry."  
  
Her stomach chose to protest at its master. GU GU GUUUUUU was the sound of Sakura's rumbling stomach. Shippou and Rin grinned at Sakura's sheepish smile.  
  
"It seems your stomach doesn't agree with you, Sakura-chan." Rin poked Sakura's stomach playfully. "Come on, we can play later."  
  
They laughed and walked down the path in a relaxed pace. They pictured a very happy family to other who see. Handsome husband (even if he's a kitsune), a loving and pretty wife and to top it all, they have a beautiful daughter. It was lost to the trio but to a certain someone who spied at them, the picture was not pleasing.  
  
"Kouryuu." She called her red dragon servant. A 70 cm dragon flies up to her. "Attack them."  
  
The red dragon was surprised to hear the command. He tried to protest. "But they are only humans. There's a kid there."  
  
"Kouryuu, are you blind? There is a kitsune among them. Beside that, I'm your master, so do as I say."  
  
"Y ..yes." The dragon saluted before leave to do his master bidding. He flies over the group and turned into a cloud with a POF. Shippou and Rin looked up to see from where the sound came from.  
  
"What's that?" Rin asked, pointing at the gray cloud.  
  
"Dunno." Was Shippou's short answer before the said cloud started spitting out golden arrows. Shippou's eyes widen and reflexively he grabbed Rin and Sakura and jumped away before the arrows could hurt them. Sakura and Rin gave a startled cry at the unexpected action.  
  
"W .. what?" Rin tried to adjust with her position in Shippou's left arm. "Why it attacked us?"  
  
"Don't move, Rin." Shippou commanded. He ran as fast as he can, while carrying two bundles of weight in his arm. It was not easy. He stopped at the border of Inuyasha's forest. He let go of Rin and gave Sakura to her. "Hide. I'm going to fight that thing."  
  
Rin accepted the little girl readily. While Shippou confronted their attacker, she ran to the direction of the village, hoping to get some help. Surprisingly Sakura wasn't crying. She was clapping happily at the sight of her big brother Shippou and the cloud fighting.  
  
Kouryuu launched another attack to Shippou, while Shippou skillfully dodged every arrows. He ducked behind the tree and jumped high enough, closing the distance between him and the cloud.  
  
"Kitsune Bi." Shippou counter attack the cloud. The blue fire enveloped the cloud and Shippou smirked. However the smirk was gone when he saw his attack was not working against the cloud. Damn, I wish I had claws or sword like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He landed on the ground and dodged another arrow. He was not suspecting another attack would come from another direction.  
  
"Lightning."  
  
A bolt of lightning came from the West direction. Shippou ducked and narrowly missed the electric attack. However his tail wasn't that lucky. He winced when the point of his tail was singed. Another lightning came and Shippou dodged it.  
  
"Who is it? Come out from your hiding, coward." He screamed at the general direction of the lightning. "Kitsune Bi."  
  
The fire caught one tree and some of the branches burned. The mysterious person jumped from her spot before the fire can touch her. She landed on the ground and smile smugly to Shippou.  
  
"Huh, your attack was still weak like when you're a kid. You're not worthy to be my opponent."  
  
Shippou narrowed his eyes to glare at the female youkai. Her eyes were as red as ruby and her long hair was done in two pigtails. The thing that made Shippou wonder was her armor. I know I've seen that armor and the attack somewhere. He tried listing the youkai he met when he was in the journey with Inuyasha and co. His pupil contracted.  
  
"You .."  
  
End chapter one  
  
  
  
AN : Hiyaaa, what do you think about this fic? Just an experimental piece. I know the grammar is sucks but how about the story? If you don't like it then I won't continue it. So please revieeeeeeeewww. Moreover, can someone give me a title for this story? I really hate making title and summary. (And suck at them) 


End file.
